


How Embarrassing

by Sycriad



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bath, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Drabble, Embarrassment, Exhaustion, F/M, Flustered, In the Shower, Link walks in on you, M/M, Night, Not Fluff, Not Romance, Not canon obviously, Nudity, because why the hell not, breath of the wild - Freeform, i honestly didnt try, im making shit up as i go along, inn, kudos and feedback are appreciated, not literally but, platonic?, probably won't continue thisssss, rip link, smug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sycriad/pseuds/Sycriad
Summary: Link is embarrassed and you have no shameoops





	How Embarrassing

**Author's Note:**

> Someone walked in on me in the shower and this happened

Link was spent, and he really needed to find someplace to stop before he collapsed from exhaustion. It'd been a while since he'd gotten a legitimate amount of sleep aside from the short nap while passing time beside a fire. Not having a horse was also taking a massive toll on him, but being too tired to properly tame one was a big issue. His bones ached, and being asleep for 100 years had made his muscles soft. He'd have to take the time to get back in shape. Checking the map on his Sheikah Slate, he noted that his location was currently in the middle of the East Akkala Plains. The night was approaching quickly, and he needed a place to stay ASAP! He didn't think that he'd be able to come out victorious in any form of a skirmish in the exhausted state that he was in. A quiet sigh escaped his lips as he shifted his cerulean eyes around to survey the surrounding area. Squinting at a light in the distance, his expression brightened when he made out a sign at the end of the drive with the vague impression of a crescent moon. He pressed forward glad that he had found an Inn.

The building was rather large and made of bright apple wood. The windows were arched with darkened glass, and the windowsills were made out of the same stone as the walkway. The doorstep was obviously recently swept clean of dirt, and the windows had been wiped down and were free of any grime. He could vaguely see another building behind the Inn that was also made of stone, albeit mossier. By the time he opened the front door, the sun had set completely under the horizon leaving the stars visible to all. Almost immediately after stepping inside, he was greeted with a smile and concern, although he paid no mind to it in order to inspect his new environment. 

The interior of the Inn was a dark brown as if the stain on the wood had been specifically made for light sensitivity. Underneath his feet was a fluffy, crimson carpet that led from the door to the counter and branched off towards a lounge area and down two separate hallways. Said hallways led to two sets of different rooms, the luxury in one direction and the regular in the other. In the aforementioned lounge area, were two large, plush couches that made him tired just by looking at them. In between the couches was a wooden table that matched the color of the walls. There was a neat stack of books in the center of the table and on the far wall was a bookshelf with empty spaces. 

He was snapped out of his stupor by the woman that greeted him shaking his shoulders, "Dear! You look exhausted! Here!" She shoved a room key into his hands. "Just pay tomorrow when you wake up. The bath house is out back. Go relax." After shooing him in the direction that she had pointed to, she returned to her spot behind the counter.

He trudged down the hall and out the door, under an awning, and into the stone building that he'd seen from the front. Grabbing a clean towel off of the stack on the table next to the door, he climbed a few steps and entered the area with the steaming water. He stopped in the doorway, his face a very dark shade of crimson as he stared at what he thought was a fellow patron climbing out of the water. Not noticing him, they arched their back in a relaxed stretch. Link stared, the situation that was currently unfolding was taking his brain a few moments to process. It was a nude Hylian adorned with scars just as he was but obviously not as many. He made a choking noise and quickly looked away. Their (e/c) eyes turned towards him and they stared at his flustered face. Looking down at themselves then back at him, they tried muffling their laughter. His eyes were looking at everywhere except for in the direction of the nude figure in front of him.

"What's the matter, friend?" The amusement in their voice was as clear as day, causing the flustered blonde to grow even redder. Placing their hands on their hips, they leaned forward and looked him in the face. His eyes widened, and he looked in the other direction. They poked his cheek with a chuckle, "S'all yours." They padded over to the hooks on the wall where their towel hung and proceeded to dry their hair. 

Link slowly moved from the doorway and over to the other side of the room, setting down his shield, sword, bow, and various other items that he carried on his person. He was going to wait until the left before undressing. That Gerudo outfit fiasco was embarrassing enough as it is, and he certainly wasn't going to strip fully in front of someone else. 

"Hm... You aren't much of a talker are ya?" They turned towards him with crossed arms. He shook his head. They shrugged, the towel draped limply around their shoulders. "Mmm... Well, enjoy your stay," The smirk that was in their tone was evident, "I work hard to keep my Inn in order." And with that, they brushed past Link, strutting their stuff on the way out, not bothering to wrap themselves with a towel. 

He released a breath that he didn't know he had been holding. Removing his clothing, he folded them neatly before stepping into the water. It was very warm, a temperature similar to that of laying in the sun in the warmer months. The tenseness in his sore muscles evaporated immediately, and he sank down into the water up to his nose. It felt nicer than even the Gerudo Span Plan, which he had to admit was one of THE BEST things that he'd ever experienced. Those Gerudo women certainly had the magic touch. The water was so relaxing... so calming... so serene... so...

"Hey, wake up." His eyes shot open, and he jolted up, swinging his fist around instinct. The new person barely dodged. "Whoa there! Were you dreaming about slaying a Lynel? Calm down!" His eyes refocused and he gazed at the Hylian that woke him up with an apologetic gaze. They grinned, putting a hand on his damp hair. "I can tell by your scars that you've seen some shit, so don't worry about it. It was on instinct, right?" He gave a sheepish grin and nodded before pointing at their torso. More evidence as to how they understood his troubles. They looked down to where he was pointed. The spot he was mentioning under their clothing, was a circular scar that they had had for a while. "Ah, yeah. Me too, I guess. I got into a tussle with a Yiga Blademaster a couple years ago because I didn't wanna join their cult. It's nothing to worry about, however." They snickered at the last part with a cheeky grin. His eyes softened. "Marna told me that you never came out and told me to check on you while she dealt with another patron. I could tell when you walked in on me earlier that you were exhausted, so it's no surprise that you fell asleep." His face turned red again as they mentioned the scenario from earlier. They snickered, handing him his towel. "When you get out I'll show you to your room, alright?" They stepped out and he watched them go, his face still somewhat red from the memory of earlier. They had (obviously) been clothed this time, wearing a pair of Hylian trousers and a (f/c) tunic but had no shoes on.

Groggily stepping out of the water, he moved towards his clothing, his towel wrapped around his waist. Quickly getting dressed, he headed in the direction the Innkeep had gone in. They were sitting on a table, kicking their feet back and forth childishly. They hopped off of the table as he approached and looked him over, eyes landing on the piece of technology hanging from his hip. Recalling the stories of old, they stared at him.

"Alright, follow me, Link?" He was slightly surprised. Only a few people had recognized him, others had thought he was only a descendant of the Hylian Champion. The Innkeep laughed. "So my assumption was correct." He gave a curt nod. "Well, it's a pleasure to have to stay here." They unlocked his room for him with a sly grin. "I'm (Name) if you need anything." And with that, they disappeared. He walked into his room and shut the door quietly, shuffling to the bed. He climbed into it and laid down, face red once again. Good Goddess what an experience.


End file.
